


An Innocent Child, With A Thorn In His Heart

by SEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Charlus & Dorea's A+ Parenting, Dubious Morality, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Slash, Morally Grey Albus Dumbledore, No Bashing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, bad people are bad BECAUSE of smth, barely there, because i know myself, but in a loooot of time, but nothing graphic, can someone please write about him ?, feel free to tell me if any tag is lacking, i have no idea how this is working, le Potter inconnu sur la tapisserie Black, mais bien caché sous une belle couche de déni, maybe a little of, the kid is messed up, the nameless Potter on the Black Tapestry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEY/pseuds/SEY
Summary: Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un individu lui inspirant une légère pointe de dégoût et une dose saine d’effroi le fixait inconfortablement du regard.  Ces yeux ne le lâchant pas, ou seulement pour lancer une oeillade incrédule à ses parents, braqués sur lui comme s’il était le seul être présent dans la pièce ; ces yeux le jaugeant, l’inspectant de bas en haut, le soupesant comme une pièce de viande sans conscience ; ces yeux cherchant quelque chose, fouillant sans honte dans son âme d’enfant, sans jamais trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient ; ces yeux aux nuances différentes, parfois marquées de lubricité et d’avidité, parfois adoucies par une pitié écoeurante, mais toujours, toujours 一Le fixant comme s’il était une curiosité, une abomination dont jamais personne n’aurait imaginé un jour l’existence.James est un garçon normal, vivant une existence paisible, ne changeant pas de pays plus souvent que de robes, et n'ayant jamais aidé ses parents à assassiner des gens. Le fils de Charlus et Dorea Potter, quant à lui, n'était pas un garçon normal. POV OC
Relationships: Charlus Potter & Dorea Black Potter & Original Character, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Euphemia Potter & Fleamont Potter & James Potter, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter & Original Character(s)





	An Innocent Child, With A Thorn In His Heart

Bonjour à tous ceux, et toutes celles, qui tomberont sur ce pavé. ^^

Je vous préviens, c'est long, c'est lent, et c'est avec un POV de OC.

Pourquoi lire, me demandez-vous ? *hausse les épaules* J'aimerais bien vous dire que c'est une merveille de littérature, mais bon, je connais mes faiblesses. Je pourrais vous dire que c'est une intrigue soignée et où chaque détail est scrupuleusement prépa- *s'étouffe dans sa salive* Hmm. Ouais, nan. J'ai un passif avec les intrigues qui ne mènent nulle part. Je pourrais aussi, en toute modestie, vous dire que je vous propose une histoire RéElLeMeNt inédite. Là, par contre, c'est pas du chiqué.

En quoi est-ce une nouveauté ? Eh bien, à ma connaissance, personne n'a à ce jour posté de fic avec pour perso principal le fils inconnu de Dorea et Charlus Potter. Et, oui, c'est mon OC.

Alors, tenté ? ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

> _**J'ignore si tu liras un jour cette lettre. Si tu jetteras au feu ce courrier dans un acte de colère avant même de l'avoir ouvert.** _
> 
> _**Non, je n'écris pas des mots d'excuses. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne regrette absolument rien. Tu connais mes raisons, tu sais pourquoi je fais ce que je fais. M'expliquer, me justifier, ne sert à rien.** _
> 
> _**Si je t'écris, si je prends la peine de coucher sur le parchemin des mots qui me vaudront une exécution sommaire, c'est pour une raison tout à fait égoïste.** _
> 
> _**Ceci, est une lettre d'adieu.** _
> 
> _**Je sais, l'ironie ne m'a pas non plus échappé. Moi qui étais persuadé que je ne m'abaisserais jamais à un tel niveau, et ne te blesserais jamais de cette façon.** _
> 
> _**Ne me pardonne pas, déteste-moi, haïs-moi comme cet acte d'une lâcheté incomparable le mérite. Souviens-toi de toutes les horreurs que t'ai dites, de tous les crimes que je t'ai fait commettre contre ta volonté, et ne me pleure pas.** _
> 
> _**Je ne cherche ni ton pardon, ni ta compassion. Encore moins ton amour, s'il t'en reste encore à mon encontre. Je souhaitais juste, de façon purement égoïste, pour ma propre paix d'esprit, te faire savoir que les quelques années passées avec toi ont été … peut-être pas les meilleures de ma vie, mais au moins les plus paisibles. Tu m'as montré ce que l'humanité était vraiment, et que je n'étais pas destiné à être un monstre d'inhumanité.** _
> 
> _**Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour ces années ayant éveillé le meilleur de moi-même, il n'existe pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant.** _
> 
> _**Je crois, que tu es à l'origine des meilleurs souvenirs de mon existence. C'est assez triste à dire, en fait, que ce soient ton sourire niais et tes yeux d'imbécile qui nourrissent mon patronus. J'espère que quand tu penseras à moi, tu te souviendras aussi des bons moments. Une demande égoïste, je sais. Mais ai-je jamais été autre chose qu'un être ne cherchant qu'à satisfaire ses propres besoins ?** _
> 
> _**Et mon besoin, à l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, est de dire ce que je n'ai jamais pu dire à d'autres.** _
> 
> _**Adieu.** _
> 
> _**C'est la dernière fois que tu recevras le moindre courrier, le moindre mot, de ma part. Ma survie est incertaine, tu le sais. Peut-être que tu ne recevras cette lettre que dans des mois, des années, qui sais ? Peut-être même qu'à l'instant de mon trépas, toute cette histoire ne sera plus que de l'eau sous les ponts.** _
> 
> _**L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?** _
> 
> _**Avant de conclure ce honteux message, il y a une dernière chose que je souhaitais que tu saches. Tu as une place de choix sur la courte liste de gens que j'ai aimé.** _
> 
> _**Pleures-tu, en lisant cette confession bâclée ? Même en sachant que je ne connaîtrais jamais les conséquences de cette lettre, je suis toujours incapable d'écrire trois simples et petits mots. Des mots que tu n'as cessé de me répéter, dans l'espoir de les entendre à ton tour. Et, même maintenant, même en te blessant par ce courrier, je ne peux pas te donner une conclusion satisfaisante à notre relation étrange.** _
> 
> _**Te blesser n'a jamais été ce que je souhaitais. Être le responsable de ta souffrance n'a jamais été ce que je souhaitais. Mon affection pour toi est sincère. N'en doute jamais.** _
> 
> _**Peut-être vais-je mourir bientôt. Peut-être vais-je survivre à cette guerre. Mais, quoi qu'il advienne de moi, j'espère de tout coeur que tu auras une longue et heureuse vie. L'un de nous deux doit bien au moins en être capable.** _
> 
> _**Mes dernières pensées seront pour toi.** _
> 
> _**C.P.** _

* * *

Le garçon campé à ses pieds le fixait derrière ses immenses lunettes à monture d'écailles, les verres épais agrandissant à l'excès les pupilles noisettes braquées sur sa personne. La cible de ce regard insistant ne laissa pas son envie viscérale de reculer d'un pas, loin de cette créature malaisante, dicter son comportement. Au contraire, il resta droit dans la robe que lui avait fait enfiler sa mère, ignorant de son mieux les démangeaisons provoquées par la dentelle autour de son cou et de ses poignets, ainsi que l'enfant louchant inlassablement sur lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un individu lui inspirant une légère pointe de dégoût et une dose saine d'effroi le fixait inconfortablement du regard. Il s'agissait même d'une réaction atrocement régulière quand ses parents le présentaient à leurs connaissances. Les yeux de ces hommes, femmes, et créatures humanoïdes quand il assistait contre son gré à des discussions qu'il écoutait sans le vouloir ; ces yeux ne le lâchant pas du regard, ou seulement pour lancer une oeillade incrédule à ses parents, braqués sur lui comme s'il était le seul être présent dans la pièce ; ces yeux le jaugeant, l'inspectant de bas en haut, le soupesant comme une pièce de viande sans conscience ; ces yeux cherchant quelque chose, fouillant sans honte dans son âme d'enfant, sans jamais trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ; ces yeux aux nuances différentes, parfois marquées de lubricité et d'avidité, parfois adoucies par une pitié écoeurante, mais toujours, _toujours_ _一_

Le fixant comme s'il était une curiosité, une abomination dont jamais personne n'aurait imaginé un jour l'existence.

\- … 一 ne pouvez pas juste entrer chez nous comme des malfrats et avoir le _culot_ de réclamer一 ! protesta une femme sensiblement âgée, menaçant sa mère d'un index moralisateur.

Ce qui était en soi une très mauvaise idée, pour pleins de raisons différentes ; mais principalement parce qu'un nombre conséquent d'individus les avaient vu passer le seuil de la demeure en explosant la porte d'entrée, et que sa mère n'avait jamais eu le talent de son père pour planquer efficacement un cadavre.

La propriétaire de la demeure, complètement imperméable au danger ambiant, continuait à proférer des menaces stériles envers sa mère, qui n'avait jamais eu de cas de conscience à trancher la gorge des gens lui postillonnant agressivement dessus. La femme, de toute évidence sorcière étant donné la baguette dépassant de sa ceinture, faisait preuve d'une vigueur particulièrement véhémente pour son âge avancé. Des cheveux gris s'échappaient de son chignon à chaque mouvement de tête, et son teint maladif de vieille dame s'empourprait davantage à chaque seconde passée à hurler sur sa mère. Ses doigts raides aux articulations craquantes ne cessaient de se mouvoir dans les airs, s'arrêtant uniquement pour pointer régulièrement un index furieux en direction de l'intruse. Une veine battait sporadiquement à sa tempe flétrie, laissant présager un évanouissement dans les prochaines secondes.

Sa mère, face à ce déchainement de violence verbale, était aussi imperturbable qu'une statue. Son dos était droit, la cambrure de ses reins permettant à la soie noire de sa robe de tomber comme une voile mortuaire autour d'elle. Ses épaules étaient fermement carrées, lui conférant une stature hautaine. Ses mains étaient paisiblement croisées au niveau de son bas-ventre, son alliance reflétant la lumière des chandeliers accrochés aux murs. Son menton était tellement levé qu'il en paraissait parallèle au parquet ciré, exposant un hideux tissu cicatriciel couvrant une bonne partie de sa gorge. Aucun muscle ne tressautait sur le visage impassible et le crâne presque rasé de l'ancienne aristocrate. Ses courts cheveux sombres ne cachaient en rien les quelques cicatrices blanchâtres et croûtes purulentes qui parsemaient son cuir chevelu. Son visage anguleux restait aussi expressif qu'un bloc de marbre ; son regard d'acier braqué sur la femme continuant de s'époumonner à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- … 一 ne _pouvez pas_ juste débarquer chez nous quand le coeur vous en dit et penser que nous exécuterons vos quatre volontés ! Pour _qui_ vous prenez一 !

Et, toujours, malgré les hurlements de rage de la femme chez qui il habitait, le garçon fixait le nouvel arrivant avec une intensité inconfortable. Le jeune individu courba sa tête brune de quelques degrés, lui donnant plus de ressemblance avec un chien qu'un être humain. Sa paire de lunettes glissa légèrement de son nez retroussé ; contrairement à sa tignasse brune, qui résistait à la gravité d'une façon horriblement familière. Puis, comme sous l'inspiration d'une pensée soudaine, ses sourcils sombres montèrent se percher sur son front et sa petite bouche aux incisives latérales manquantes s'entrouvrit dans un sourire de benêt.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas devenir mon grand-frère ? demanda la créature effrayante aux capacités cognitives douteuses.

La femme arrêta de hurler. Et commença à son tour à le fixer d'un regard noisette atrocement familier.

\- Non, ne fit que répondre la cible de ces quatre yeux identiques d'une voix aussi calme et tranchante que celle de sa mère.

\- Mais, si t'es un Potter, et que tu vas vivre avec nous..., ne comprit pas l'enfant en fronçant ses sourcils bruns sous l'effort de gymnastique mentale

\- Avoir le même nom ne veut pas dire que nous appartenons à la même famille, rétorqua-t-il posément, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son envie de fuite à travers sa voix ou ses mouvements. Ou que nous soyons obligés de nous apprécier, continua-t-il sous le regard humide et les lèvres tremblantes du morveux.

\- Corvus, claqua la voix autrement plus tranchante de sa mère. Sois poli, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de douceur.

Corvus garda son incrédulité choquée pour lui, ne laissant pas la moindre émotion se peindre sur ses traits. Il ne put, malheureusement, pas s'empêcher de confirmer d'une œillade les paroles venant de sortir de la bouche de sa mère. La sorcière en noir hocha sobrement du chef, l'une des cicatrices sur son crâne fraîchement rasé brillant à la lueur des bougies.

Corvus ne comprenait pas.

Sa mère et lui revenaient à l'instant d'une autre visite familiale. Et le ton avait été autrement plus cinglant. Voir carrément sanglant. Que sa mère fasse preuve de retenue en n'assassinant personne était déjà sa propre définition de "politesse". Qu'elle lui fasse part de sa désapprobation pour quelque chose d'aussi bénin qu'un commentaire à peine acide était véritablement contraire à tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle.

Corvus ne comprenait pas.

\- Oui, Mère, répondit l'enfant obéissant en baissant les yeux et en hochant à son tour royalement du chef.

Le but de cette expédition n'était-il pas d'être le plus antipathique et insultant possible envers les individus partageant un de leurs patronymes ? Être discourtois n'était-il pas le minimum requis dans cette situation ?

\- Corvus, répéta le garçon en roulant lentement les deux syllabes sur sa langue. Drôle de nom, décréta-t-il en penchant sa petite tête brune de l'autre côté, ses cheveux résistant toujours à la gravité, et ses larmes de simulateur soigneusement oubliées.

C'était la première fois que l'individu en question entendait son propre nom par une autre voix que celle de ses parents. L'événement était beaucoup plus déstabilisant qu'originellement prévu...

\- Un nom de _Black_ , à n'en pas douter, cracha la vieille dame en croisant résolument les bras sur sa poitrine.

Pour avoir déjà vécu les prémices de cette même querelle moins d'une heure plus tôt, Corvus fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'était en rien trompé concernant les objectifs de la discussion. A savoir, provoquer d'une voix impassible et insulter dans un sourire.

Sa mère garda son visage de statue funéraire, loin de ses exclamations de fureur et de ses rires fous ayant ponctué leur entretien avec ses propres géniteurs.

Corvus ne comprenait pas.

Où était la colère mortelle de sa mère ? Où étaient ses gestes dramatiques ? Où étaient ses actes pleins de révolte et de rancœur ? Où étaient l'antique vaisselle à fracasser et les vieilles tapisseries à dégrader ? Où étaient les éclats de sang parsemant les robes impeccables et les visages terrifiés de ceux ayant pensé pouvoir contredire sa mère ?

La femme restait campée dans son salon, ses bras flétris par l'âge toujours croisés fermement sur sa poitrine, son menton volontaire levé presque aussi haut que celui de sa mère, ses yeux noisettes brillant d'un éclat calculateur et cernés de rides posés sur lui.

Un frisson glacé glissa du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque.

Corvus se força à ouvrir la bouche, malgré sa langue pâteuse et les étoiles colorant la périphérie de sa vision.

" _Ne montre jamais à quel point tu es intimidé. C'est donner du pouvoir à ceux qui en possèdent déjà trop_." résonna la voix docte de son père dans son esprit.

-Un nom de Black, oui, approuva-t-il en gardant son visage aussi immobile que possible tout en soutenant le regard intimidant. Adapté au sang qui coule dans mes veines, et que j'ai tous les droits de posséder, répéta-t-il les mots de sa mère. Au même titre que le nom Potter, que nous sommes contraints de partager, continua-t-il. Que cet état de fait vous plaise ou non ne change en rien ni mon existence, ni mon identité, ainsi que toutes les conséquences qui en découlent, termina-t-il en ayant l'impression que son dîner remontait dans sa gorge.

Le garçon toujours campé sous son nez louchait encore sur sa personne. La propriétaire de la demeure, faisant toujours face à sa mère, ne le lâchait pas encore du regard. Quatre yeux identiques jaugeant, mesurant, scannant de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur des détails pour mieux repartir inspecter l'ensemble, se fixant dans les siens avec une absence de décence le déshumanisant un peu plus à chaque instant.

Corvus Potter _détestait_ être fixé par d'autres yeux que ceux de ses parents.

Ses petits poings d'enfant se serrèrent, ses ongles menaçant de percer la tendre peau de ses paumes ; seule preuve physique d'un inconfort grandissant qu'il devenait de plus en plus incapable de cacher. Malgré toute sa volonté, malgré tout le déshonneur que cet acte représentait à ses yeux, Corvus ne pouvait tout simplement pas régner sur les réactions de son corps. Sa seule grâce, prouvant qu'il était la digne progéniture de ses parents, était son visage aussi expressif que celui de sa mère. Tant que sa figure n'exprimait rien de son désir de fuite, tant qu'il empêchait ses muscles faciaux de se contracter et ses yeux de s'humidifier, il serait à la hauteur de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

" _Pleurer n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit à régler ses problèmes._ " l'admonesta la voix de son père.

Pleurer ne changerait en rien la décision qui avait été prise pour lui.

Sa gorge le brûlait et ses yeux le piquaient comme s'il avait à nouveau inhalé par mégarde un nuage de produits de nettoyage moldus.

Le garçon redressa sa tête et remonta ses lunettes à montures d'écailles.

\- Tu vas pleurer ? lui demanda-t-il sous l'horreur muette de Corvus.

Rien de plus humiliant ne lui était un jour arrivé, et Corvus préférait mourir déchiqueté par un banc de requins plutôt que d'avouer son honteuse faiblesse devant sa mère.

\- Non, réussit-il l'exploit d'articuler sans que sa voix se casse pitoyablement.

\- Je crois que tu vas pleurer, ré-attaqua le monstre dénué d'humanité en plissant ses yeux inquisiteurs.

Alors que Corvus, presque muet par les émotions malvenues qui bloquaient sa gorge, s'apprêtait à s'attirer les foudres de sa mère en massacrant ce petit morveux, un homme entra dans le salon. Le sauveur de cette odieuse créature se tenait courbé, sa maigre canne lui assurant à peine une marche claudiquante, et frappant le parquet comme un marteau dans une salle d'audience. Le vieillard possédait une crinière argentée partant elle-aussi en tout sens. Ses doigts crispés sur sa béquille de fortune étaient tordus d'arthrite. La peau de son visage répondait, elle, à la gravité, et tombait comme un masque de cire fondue, creusant ses traits à l'excès et amplifiant ses rides. Une lourde paire de lunettes rondes reposait sur son nez grec. Des taches de liquide et autres souillures parsemaient sa robe de coton bleu nuit. Un odeur entêtante de formol suivait son entrée dans la pièce.

Corvus ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré un humain ayant survécu aussi longtemps aux dures lois du Temps. Là où la femme apparaissait n'avoir que soixante-dix ans, l'homme, quant à lui, semblait avoir dépassé le siècle d'existence depuis un petit moment.

\- Fleamont, salua sa mère en courbant royalement son auguste tête rasée devant le nouvel arrivant.

\- Dorea, fit de même la relique d'un temps ancien. Dois-je comprendre par votre retour que mon cousin a finalement fait face aux conséquences de ses actes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante mais marquée d'un dédain nettement perceptible.

Corvus sentit une colère froide parcourir ses veines et balayer toute la gêne, la honte, la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Si ses poings d'enfant se serrèrent, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut certainement pas d'inconfort ; mais plutôt de désir viscéral de frapper ce vieillard _osant_ dénigrer ses parents. Un tel manquement, un tel affront, un tel _sacrilège_ ne demandait qu'un destin atroce finissant dans le sang et les supplications vaines. Quiconque parlait de cette façon à ses parents avait tout simplement renoncé à son droit de vivre et méritait amplement son sort de cadavre pourrissant lentement dans un fossé.

Dorea Potter ne se laissa pas manipuler par le propriétaire de la demeure, se permit seulement un plissement de ses yeux meurtriers couleur acier pour marquer son mécontentement, avant d'ouvrir royalement la bouche.

Qu'elle était loin de la personnification de la déesse de destruction indienne massacrant à tour de bras et proférant des insanités pour le seul plaisir de scandaliser.

\- Non, prononça-t-elle calmement. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez les détails de nos nombreuses entreprises, je vous déconseille de poursuivre sur ce terrain, menaça-t-elle de son ton inexpressif de statue macabre.

La femme prit une profonde inspiration courroucée, prête à recommencer ses cris d'orfraie scandalisée. L'homme l'interrompit en levant une main tremblante.

\- Venons-en au but, voulez-vous ? coupa-t-il sagement court à toute interruption pour en venir au vif du sujet.

Sa mère hocha une nouvelle fois gravement du chef.

\- Mon époux et moi sommes arrivés à la conclusion que notre mode de vie privait notre enfant de possibilités et d'expériences irremplaçables.

La femme renifla sans grâce, exprimant dans une seule expiration tout le mépris amusé qu'elle ressentait. Corvus pouvait presque l'entendre grincer "Sans blague".

Il décida, avec toute la pugnacité d'un enfant vexé, de verser à la première occasion de l'eau souillée dans son thé.

L'homme arqua l'un de ses sourcils argentés.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit question d'autre chose que de votre fils, répondit-il en posant ses yeux marrons sur le concerné.

Tout comme son épouse apparente, Fleamont Potter lâcha enfin du regard la sorcière en noir pour venir s'intéresser à l'autre intrus. Et, comme à chaque connaissance de ses parents auquel il était présenté, l'homme le jaugea, le mesura, l'inspecta de haut en bas, chercha dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il ne trouverait pas, le fixa de son regard myope, comme s'il était une particularité, une anomalie dont l'existence était à débattre一

Corvus _détestait_ être fixé par d'autres yeux que ceux de ses parents.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, reprit sa mère. Nous viendrons à ce sujet- _là_ bien assez tôt, promit-elle.

\- Comment _osez-vous-_ siffla la septuagénaire avant d'être à nouveau interrompue par son mari présomptif d'un simple geste.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous assurer que L'objet est plus en sûreté ici, qu'entre les mains d'un criminel passant son temps auprès de mages noirs et autres compagnies douteuses, changea de sujet le vieillard.

Pour quelqu'un qui préférait aller "droit au but", Fleamont Potter ne perdait pas une minute pour ré-orienter la conversation sur ce dont il voulait véritablement parler.

\- Cet objet vous a été _confié_ , Fleamont, pour que vous Le protégiez du reste du monde du mieux de vos capacités, lui rappela Dorea.

\- Parce que vous pensez que courir aux quatre coins de la planète en compagnie des rebuts de tout ce que le monde magique a à offrir est mieux, peut-être ? grinça sarcastiquement la femme, ses doigts tapotant énergiquement ses bras toujours croisés.

\- Mieux que de pavaner aux côtés d'un tyran en quête de pouvoir, rétorqua sa mère d'une voix légèrement plus aride.

\- Dumbledore ?! hoqueta-t-elle. Un tyran ? répéta-t-elle.

Corvus retint le frisson d'angoisse que ce simple nom lui provoquait.

\- Votre vision de cet homme est imparfaite, commenta diplomatiquement Fleamont en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Nous pensons au contraire que vous vous fourvoyez gravement à son sujet, rétorqua posément l'intruse.

\- Allons bon, leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel la septuagénaire.

\- Et d'où tirez vous cette conclusion ? demanda poliment le vieillard en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez grec.

\- De la bouche de Grindelwald lui-même, claqua la voix impassible de sa mère.

Un silence de mort tomba subitement dans le salon.

\- Grinde- qui ? perça la voix du garçon, ignorant bienheureux de l'ambiance pesante saisissant la pièce.

\- Ce sont de graves accusations que vous portez là, Dorea, commenta lentement l'homme âgé.

\- Cet homme possède la Baguette, Fleamont. Je ne m'avance en rien en affirmant que le reste _doit_ être mis hors de sa portée, et ce, par tous les moyens, répliqua la sorcière en noir.

\- Si ce que vous avancez est juste, je réfléchirais à votre一, se fit interrompre le vieillard.

\- Il ne s'agit en rien d'une demande, mais d'une exigence. Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans Elle, affirma la fugitive.

\- Le risque est trop grand. Si Elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains一, reprit Fleamont.

\- Ces mains sont justement celles de votre idole, claqua la voix sèche de Dorea. Le pire cas de figure possible, et vous en avez conscience, serait qu'un individu Les réunisse. Quelque soit la qualité de cet homme, il est de votre responsabilité en tant que Potter de faire en sorte que _personne_ n'y parvienne. Elles ne _doivent pas_ se trouver sur le même continent, et _certainement pas_ à proximité l'une de l'autre.

\- Comme vous venez vous-même de l'avouer, votre choix de vie est risqué, ré-attaqua le possible centenaire. C'est d'ailleurs la raison même pour laquelle Charlus me L'a confiée : parce qu'il savait qu'avec lui Elle serait continuellement en danger.

\- Les conditions ne sont plus les mêmes qu'il y a vingt-cinq ans. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous protéger et comptons bien évidemment La cacher loin des convoitises, contre-attaqua-t-elle sans hésitation.

\- Avez-vous finalement décidé d'arrêter de traquer vos anciens camarades ? interrompit la femme dans un grincement. Dans le cas contraire, la situation n'a en _rien_ changé. Vous êtes toujours un couple de criminels sans éthique persuadés qu'il est de votre devoir d'arrêter une "menace" inexistante en assassinant des gens.

Sa mère posa ses yeux meurtriers couleur acier sur elle.

\- Nombre de créatures voient encore la philosophie de Grindelwald comme la parole sacrée d'un dieu. Vous n'avez pas la _moindre idée_ des catastrophes que nous avons évité en éliminant ces individus.

La femme renifla à nouveau.

\- De simples justifications pour vos meurtres sans fondements.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, l'ignora Dorea pour se concentrer sur son mari. Je ne partirais pas sans L'objet, et vous _savez_ que ma présence ici va attirer l'attention des autorités. Attention que je pourrais concentrer sur le résultat de vos dernières expériences, lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard pesant sur le garçon encore planté sous son nez.

\- De… de quoi parlez-vous ? murmura avec une horreur tangible la mère de l'enfant.

\- Vous iriez jusqu'à mettre en péril la vie de notre fils ? gronda le vieillard en serrant tellement sa canne que ses jointures blanchissaient.

Corvus savait d'expérience que ce genre de ton, avec ce genre de réaction, induisait généralement une attaque frontale d'une violence proportionnelle à la colère ressentie. L'enfant prédisait que l'homme se jetterait sur sa mère dans quelques instants, et finirait bien évidemment enroulé dans un tapis ou enterré dans son jardin. Voir les deux. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu le pragmatisme de son père pour s'occuper des conséquences de ses sautes d'humeur.

C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours fasciné Corvus. Cette furie contenue derrière un visage affable et un sourire courtois. Cette colère éternelle fulminant entre des murs de glace indestructibles. Cette facilité à cacher au reste du monde la tempête grondant dans le creux de son âme.

C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours fasciné Corvus. La façon dont sa mère gommait soigneusement toute trace d'agressivité et de brutalité, pour se présenter au monde comme une statue incapable de la moindre émotion.

" _Ta mère est un être d'une complexité regorgeant de contradictions, Corvus_ ", lui avait expliqué son père. " _Et, comme tous ses pairs, elle est le résultat d'une éducation tenant plus de la barbarie qu'autre chose ; où les apparences ont plus d'importance que les émotions et les opinions d'une fillette. Contrairement à ce que tu as pu entendre, on ne nait pas fou, on le devient. Par des expériences tellement horribles que ton esprit, pour survivre, se contorsionne en des nœuds irrémédiables. Alors n'aies crainte, mon enfant, les tares des Black n'ont que très peu de chances de se manifester chez toi._ " l'avait-il rassuré en posant une main apaisante sur sa chevelure ébouriffée.

Et, Corvus venait de la voir, cette fameuse Folie des Black, sur les traits des géniteurs de sa mère, quand elle avait fait irruption chez eux, hurlé qu'elle les maudissait et dégradé leur mobilier. Corvus venait de la voir, cette ombre angoissante menaçant la santé mentale de sa mère. Corvus venait de les voir, ces individus ayant torturé sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle vacille éternellement au bord de la folie.

Et cette femme, insultant et rabaissant sa mère, osant lever la voix sur elle et penser qu'elle ne subirait aucune contrepartie ; cette femme, ressemblait beaucoup trop aux reliques tremblantes ayant essayé d'asseoir leur autorité sur leur fille d'un commentaire sec et humiliant.

Corvus était étonné que sa mère ne lui ait pas déjà enfoncé sa dague dans la gorge. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu d'hésitation à taillader le visage de sa génitrice une heure auparavant.

\- Comment osez-vous ? répéta la femme dans un souffle d'horreur, ses doigts ridés s'agrippant à son collier de perles comme un crucifix capable de la protéger du Mal personnifié.

Le visage des imbéciles prenait toujours une teinte plus verdâtre, quand ils se rendaient compte que le sourire poli n'était rien de plus qu'une simulation masquant la violence et l'impatience dont regorgeaient sa mère à foison.

\- Vous condamneriez la vie d'un enfant innocent par vos infâmes mensonges, juste pour obtenir satisfaction ? feula Fleamont en s'agrippant férocement à sa canne.

Dorea Potter cligna lentement ses yeux gris.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour le reste des sombres idiots vantant votre génie, Fleamont, articula-t-elle soigneusement.

Ses mains abimées par une vie d'exil et de fuite changèrent de position sur son bas-ventre, la droite venant se mettre sur la gauche, cachant son alliance dans un mouvement gracieux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous abaissiez au chantage, cracha le vénérable vieillard.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans L'objet, répéta la sorcière en noir. Le procédé de création de votre progéniture m'indiffère au plus haut point, expliqua-t-elle en reposant ses iris couleur acier sur le garçon en question. Mon époux, en revanche, a émis quelques hypothèses, chacune dépassant largement les limites de la légalité, enfonça-t-elle le clou sans pitié, ses lèvres toujours contorsionnées dans un sourire affable.

Le vrai sourire de sa mère ne ressemblait pas à ce simulacre. Quand sa mère laissait librement ses émotions s'exprimer, à l'abri des regards malvenus, ses lèvres se relevaient sur ses gencives, exposant ses canines pointues et creusant ses rides. Un vrai sourire, que Corvus observait à chaque fois que son père partait dans des monologues professoraux sur la beauté d'un cercle alchimique ou le fonctionnement d'une machine à café. Ou à chaque fois qu'elle venait lui embrasser le front et lui professer son amour. Ou à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à lui tirer la fierté et l'approbation tant recherchées.

La femme se précipita vers le garçon, toujours à quelques centimètres de Corvus, lui prit la main et s'empressa de le tirer loin des deux intrus. Le garçon, cependant, ne se laissa pas bien gentiment retirer de sa zone de confort. L'abominable petit morveux s'agrippa à sa robe et résista de toutes ses forces contre la volonté parentale. Corvus se retrouva entraîné malgré lui, ses pieds bougeant pour l'empêcher de se retrouver étalé disgracieusement au sol. Quand elle se rendit compte du manège du garçon, la femme foudroya de ses yeux noisettes l'indésirable Potter plutôt que sa progéniture présomptive. Face à la vigueur du garçon, elle préféra abandonner sa tentative de fuite pour s'adresser à Dorea, tout en gardant sa main fermement serrée entre ses griffes :

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une infâme pourriture, cracha-t-elle avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait rassembler.

\- Certes, ne fit que répondre sa mère en hochant gravement son crâne couturé de cicatrices ; avant de tendre une main régalienne vers Fleamont. L'objet, je vous prie, réclama-t-elle dans une politesse exemplaire.

Le visage du vieillard se congestionna de colère et de frustration. Avant d'aussi rapidement se détendre dans une lassitude et une résignation infinies.

\- La vie de mon fils ou l'honneur de mon nom, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage rempli de rides. Voilà un choix que je n'aurais jamais cru que vous me forceriez à faire, avoua-t-il en faisant signe au garçon de s'approcher.

La femme glapit, et serra protectivement le garçon contre son coeur, ses yeux noisettes exorbités d'impuissance et d'horreur.

La vie de son fils ou l'honneur de son nom. Que choisirait Charlus Potter ?

Corvus sentit sa gorge s'assécher à cette simple pensée.

" _Le poids de notre nom, Corvus, signifie que nos devoirs et responsabilités passent avant notre bonheur ou nos vies_." lui avait répété son père un nombre incalculable de fois, ses yeux sombres luisant de tristesse. " _Ta mère et moi avons choisi en quoi correspondaient ces responsabilités, et nous en affronterons les conséquences jusqu'à notre mort._ " lui avait-il dit avant leur traversée de la Manche. " _Mais ce n'est pas un choix que tu devrais payer avec nous._ ", avait-il continué avant de le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Une boule montait de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa gorge, et ses yeux menaçaient à nouveau de s'humidifier.

Corvus ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents pensaient qu'il désirerait un jour autre chose qu'être avec eux, faire la même chose qu'eux, être tout ce qu'ils voudraient qu'il soit et ne plus vouloir d'eux dans sa vie.

Corvus ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tous ces beaux discours sur la liberté du choix, on décidait à sa place ce qu'allait être sa vie pour les sept prochaines années.

Le garçon, toujours prisonnier des bras de sa génitrice, pencha à nouveau sa tête brune comme un chiot curieux, ses lunettes à montures d'écailles glissant jusqu'à la pointe de son nez.

Corvus savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu vas pleurer ? répéta l'abominable morveux ignorant que sa survie était en jeu et préférant se concentrer sur des détails insignifiants comme l'état défaillant de ses glandes lacrymales.

Le crissement des dents de Corvus résonna dans le salon inconfortablement silencieux.

\- Non, répéta à son tour l'enfant entre deux battements de cils et à travers ses dents serrées, son agacement parfaitement perceptible par tous les individus présents.

Il se détestait de laisser sa mère le voir dans cet état. Et il détestait le garçon d'avoir attiré l'attention de sa mère sur son indigne fils incapable de régner sur ses émotions.

La main gauche de sa mère, celle dont l'alliance brillait grâce aux chandeliers, se posa délicatement sur la tête brune de son enfant, le réconfortant d'un simple contact. Corvus leva discrètement les yeux vers elle, ses paupières battant à un rythme effréné pour juguler le liquide commençant à troubler sa vision. Le regard acier de sa mère était toujours braqué sur Fleamont Potter et sa main libre toujours brandie pour recevoir l'objet appartenant de droit à son époux, Lord Charlus Potter.

La femme comprimait toujours contre elle le garçon, suppliant muettement son mari de céder aux demandes de la sorcière en noir. Fleamont était recroquevillé sur sa canne, ses deux mains serrant sa béquille et retenant son corps de vieillard de tomber sur le parquet ciré. Le garçon gardait ses grands yeux noisettes fixés sur lui, ses doigts fourrés dans le tissu de sa robe et le liant à lui plus efficacement qu'un sortilège de glue perpétuelle.

Le contact apaisant de sa mère sur sa nuque et ses yeux toujours embués de larmes traîtresses, Corvus essaya de se dégager de la prise du sale gosse, sourd aux ordres de sa mère et aveugle à la situation présente. A peine eut-il effleuré les doigts du garçon que ce dernier fronça le nez de contrariété.

\- Nan, lâcha l'abominable petit bonhomme comme si sa seule parole était un décret royal.

\- Si, répliqua acerbement l'autre garçon en forçant de ses deux mains les petits doigts à s'écarter.

\- Maiiis ! protesta dans un geignement plaintif le dernier Potter en date tout en se contorsionnant pour échapper aux bras protecteurs de sa mère et retrouver sa prise sur ses vêtements.

A peine Corvus lâcha-t-il l'odieux marmot que sa robe se retrouva à nouveau emprisonnée. L'effroyable rejeton le tira violemment en avant, et le força à nouveau à perdre toute dignité. Ulcéré par ce comportement d'une puérilité inqualifiable, il ne put empêcher le son outré qui sortit de ses lèvres.

\- James ! s'indigna elle-aussi la septuagénaire en essayant à son tour de décoller le morveux des robes ayant survécu aux Black.

En vain. Bien malheureusement pour Corvus.

\- J'imagine que votre autre réclamation concerne ce jeune homme, entendit-il supposer Fleamont.

Si ce gosse ne le relâchait pas dans la minute, Corvus allait le _mordre_.

\- James ! répéta encore une fois l'impuissante propriétaire de la demeure comme si exprimer vocalement son indignation allait changer quoique ce soit à la situation.

Corvus foudroya la vieille de son regard de Black et repoussa de toutes ses forces le garçon dans les bras de sa mère. L'enfant trébucha et tomba à la renverse sur les genoux de la femme. Cette dernière recommença à s'empourprer de colère et rata l'opportunité de garder sa progéniture loin de sa personne.

\- En effet, entendit-il répondre sa mère juste avant que l'odieux morveux ne se jette sur lui et le tacle efficacement au sol. Corvus, dit-elle calmement à l'attention de ce dernier. Il serait de très mauvais goût de blesser le fils de tes hôtes, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de désapprobation dans sa voix impassible.

\- Oui, Mère, répondit bien évidemment l'obéissant enfant en se retenant de planter son couteau dans le flanc exposé de l'insupportable gamin.

Corvus resta immobile sur le parquet ciré, la bourse soigneusement cachée sous ses vêtements lui rentrant inconfortablement dans le bassin. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de sa mère en envoyant son coude dans la figure du garçon. Et il laissa l'individu en question continuer à le prendre pour un tapis et s'agripper désespérément à lui.

Face à la parole de ses parents, ses envies et ses émotions n'étaient rien d'autre que des obstacles. Peu lui importait à quel point il désirait enfoncer ses dents dans le cou de cet antipathique marmot réussissant à excaver les parts les plus honteuses de sa personne et les présenter sur un plateau d'argent à sa mère ; face à son besoin de reconnaissance et d'approbation, cela n'avait à ses yeux aucune espèce d'importance. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler pour lui le fait de _plaire_ à ses parents, même pas ses propres aspirations et son propre bonheur.

Confortablement installé sur sa poitrine, James Potter leva le nez pour toiser son père et clamer à tout ceux qui voulaient l'entendre :

\- Il va rester avec nous pour toujours, osa prétendre l'horrible sale gosse avec une conviction surréelle.

 _\- Certainement pas_ ! protesta par réflexe Corvus, outré par l'assurance sans fondement de cette chose à visage humain.

\- Si, répliqua-t-il dans une moue boudeuse. Et tu vas _aimer ça_ , prophétisa le môme pourri-gâté avec un culot monstrueux.

\- Ce garçon mérite de toute façon mieux que ce que vous pouvez lui offrir, lança Fleamont.

\- Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord, approuva sa mère en hochant gravement du chef, ses cicatrices luisant à la lumière des chandeliers.

\- Et comment devons-nous expliquer sa présence chez nous, exactement ? grinça la femme, soulagée que la discussion ne soit plus concentrée sur son propre enfant.

\- Dites la vérité, haussa-t-elle majestueusement les épaules. Dites que nous l'avons abandonné à votre porte sans vous laisser le choix de refuser.

\- Les mêmes individus que vous souhaitez éviter s'intéresseront _de près_ à lui, poseront des questions auxquelles il ne fait pas bon de répondre, promit le vieillard aux yeux perçants.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour gérer ces situations, répondit posément Dorea.

 _\- Dumbledore_ posera des questions, précisa-t-il en insistant bien sur le patronyme.

\- Pour un homme dont le génie est honoré jusqu'à Buenos Aires, je vous trouve bien peu confiant envers vos propres capacités cérébrales, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire poli.

Sa mère avait toujours été douée pour insulter les gens dans un sourire et provoquer d'une voix impassible.

Fleamont lâcha un soupir vaincu, exprimant sa défaite dans un seul souffle tremblant et sans même expirer le moindre mot.

\- Euphemia, si tu veux bien, gesticula-t-il une main vers son épouse.

La femme hésita, jetant une oeillade incertaine au vieil homme et un coup d'oeil meurtrier vers sa mère, avant de couler un dernier regard angoissé vers son fils. Puis, enfin, après une éternité à discuter vainement pour un résultat dont tous connaissaient la fin, elle se dirigea à pas lent hors du salon, allant chercher L'objet appartenant de droit à son père.

Les yeux sombres de l'ancien Potter se fixèrent sur le tas informe que représentaient les deux jeunes garçons étalés sur le parquet ciré.

\- As-tu un nom, jeune homme ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix chevrotante.

Pendant un bref instant, les seuls noms qui passèrent à travers l'esprit de Corvus furent les pseudonymes qu'il avait endossé au fil des ans. Icarus Jenkins. Michael Prentiss. Yvan Lelouche. Anton Smirnov. Melanos Dilopoulos. Arabella Rodriguez. Jurgen Strauss. Li Shan Yi. Janet McKensie. Bogdan Kovacs. Le Gosse. Issa Tahiri. Zahi N'Guema-

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se souvenir qu'il était censé prononcer le prénom, qu'avant aujourd'hui, seuls ses parents connaissaient.

L'enfant plaqué fort peu glorieusement au sol passa une langue pâteuse sur ses lèvres avant de se décider à parler.

\- Corvus, prononça-t-il pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la première fois. Mon nom est Corvus Potter.

Fleamont hocha solennellement sa tête aux cheveux argentés.

\- Bienvenue en Angleterre, Corvus. J'espère que ton séjour chez nous sera le plus paisible possible, le menaça-t-il à demi-mot.

\- Aucune chance, ricana la créature toujours perchée sur sa poitrine. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère, rayonna le marmot aux capacités cérébrales douteuses.

Ce qui n'expliquait en rien pourquoi son passage dans cette maison n'avait "aucune chance" d'être "paisible".

\- Je ne pense pas que ce garçon veuille jouer avec toi pour l'instant, James, répondit diplomatiquement le vieux sorcier. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait te lever et le laisser respirer ?

\- Seulement s'il promet de jouer à la bataille explosive à chaque fois que je lui demande, répliqua le sale gosse buté.

 _\- Certainement pas_! répéta Corvus en décrochant les mains agiles de ses robes sous un concert de grognements et de geignements de protestation.

\- Maiiis ! fit à nouveau l'insupportable marmot au vocabulaire atrocement limité.

La seule chose qui retint Corvus de _mordre_ ce morpion jusqu'au sang fut l'ordre catégorique de sa mère. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de sentir ses joues brûler de colère et ses poings _tordre_ les petits doigts cherchant encore à s'accrocher à ses robes dans un angle douloureux.

Le garçon grimaça à peine, concentré à l'excès sur sa tâche, se tortillant sur son buste comme une anguille dépourvue de sensations physiques, ses grands yeux noisettes braqués sur lui et brillant de convoitise.

Quoi que le garçon voyait en lui, quoi qu'il imaginait que Corvus pourrait être, son mirage illusoire l'aveuglait plus efficacement qu'un nuage de produits chimiques. L'idée qu'il se faisait d'un "grand frère" lui était tellement attrayante qu'elle supplantait la Réalité et tout ce que pourrait dire Corvus. Lutter, raisonner ce sale gosse atrocement myope, en fait, ne servait pas à grand chose…

\- Lâche-moi ! siffla de rage Corvus.

"Ou je te mords." pensa-t-il tellement fort que tous les Legilimens du coin avaient dû capter la fin de son avertissement.

\- James, intervint la voix un peu trop calme de Fleamont dans une parodie du ton que sa mère employait avec son enfant.

Contrairement au digne fils qu'était Corvus, James n'écouta pas plus son père que le reste des occupants de la pièce, et continua à farouchement chercher à s'agripper à l'autre garçon.

\- Permettez, perça la voix glaciale de Dorea Potter.

La silhouette sombre qui s'approcha d'eux se plaça devant la source de lumière, plongeant les deux jeunes Potter dans une obscurité relative. Le garçon cessa un instant de lutter et leva le nez vers l'ombre les surplombant de toute sa taille. Corvus fut extrêmement satisfait d'entendre la déglutition difficile du mioche.

\- Dorea一 commença le vieillard sensiblement inquiet pour la santé de sa progéniture.

\- Je ne tolère pas la moindre tentative de brutalisation envers mon enfant, claqua la personnification de la Mort sur Terre d'une voix sépulcrale.

Les yeux meurtriers couleur acier de sa mère étaient fixés sur sa cible, ne cillant pas une seule fois pour contredire son aura inhumaine. Plus aucun sourire factice ne parait sa figure anguleuse et couturée d'hideuses cicatrices. Plus aucune fausse bonhomie ne cachait au monde le vrai visage de meurtrière de sa mère.

Parfois, il semblait à Corvus que premier souvenir qu'il possédait était l'instant où sa mère l'avait déposé dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle ; avait remonté sa robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse, descendu son corsage pour exposer sa poitrine ; s'était avancée à pas calculés vers un passant innocent dans un faux sourire paisible ; et, dans un mouvement d'une fluidité démontrant la pratique et une rapidité démentant la moindre hésitation, dans un mouvement, un seul, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'arrêter, elle avait plongé sa dague dans la gorge de l'homme.

Parfois, il semblait à Corvus que le premier souvenir de sa courte vie remontait au moment où sa mère avait tué un passant innocent pour pouvoir le détrousser en paix.

Alors, un enfant couvé par ses parents et protégé depuis sa naissance de la violence du monde extérieur n'avait tout simplement aucune chance de résister à Dorea Potter.

Entre ses mains un peu trop serrées, les doigts tordus du garçon commencèrent à légèrement trembler.

" _Ne montre jamais à quel point tu es intimidé. C'est donner du pouvoir à ceux qui en possèdent déjà trop_." résonna à nouveau la voix de son père.

James Potter n'avait sans doute jamais dû faire face à des individus capables de le détruire juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient ou pour le plaisir qu'ils pourraient en tirer.

" _Dis-moi, gamin, on t'a déjà dit que les Legilimens n'étaient rien que des violeurs compulsifs glorifiés ?_ " lui demanda la voix éthérée d'une vieille sorcière désabusée par la vie.

James Potter n'avait sans doute jamais dû apprendre à survivre à un monde qui ne désirait que sa perte et celle de ses parents, ni à inventer mille et un stratagèmes pour fuir les nombreux individus voulant leur perte ou leurs secrets.

Corvus Potter l'avait fait. Il avait survécu jusqu'à ses onze ans au milieu de criminels et tueurs de tous rangs, de toutes nationalités, de toutes races. Il avait imaginé des dizaines de stratégies pour se tirer des griffes des aurors, policiers, et autres malfrats pensant pouvoir l'utiliser contre ses parents.

Corvus avait déjà appris cette leçon.

" _Le monde appartient à ceux qui réussissent à s'en tailler une part, Janey_." l'avait averti un gobelin s'épanouissant dans le crime organisé. " _Et ceux qui n'en sont pas capables servent de marche-pied aux autres._ "

Corvus avait déjà appris cette leçon. Le monde était hostile et regorgeait de monstres en tout genre contre lesquels il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter.

James Potter venait d'apprendre cette leçon.

Les yeux gris de sa mère brillaient comme une lame aiguisée sur le point de se planter dans un corps chaud.

\- D'solé… marmonna le garçon tétanisé contre la poitrine de Corvus, ses grands yeux myopes dilatés de terreur.

Corvus se retint à grande peine de sourire à s'en luxer les zygomatiques.

Il existait véritablement des monstres effrayants dans ce monde, et deux d'entre eux n'éprouvaient aucun remord à tuer pour protéger leur progéniture.

Un mince sourire factice prit place sur le visage de Dorea Potter, lui redonnant instantanément une apparence humaine.

\- James, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle poliment en inclinant légèrement son crâne rasé.

Le morveux préféra opiner brièvement du chef plutôt que de continuer à parler.

\- Veuillez cesser, grinça sèchement Fleamont en s'avançant dans un claquement de canne. Vous avez déjà obtenu ce que vous désiriez, nul besoin de vous en prendre à mon fils, continua-t-il. A moins que vous ne vouliez ajouter autre chose à votre scandaleuse extorsion ? siffla le vieillard en faisant signe à son fils de se lever dans un mouvement agacé du poignet.

Le garçon préféra, bien évidemment, rester confortablement affalé contre Corvus. Cependant, vu l'état de tétanisation de l'enfant, il était fort possible que sa désobéissance soit due à autre chose que de la mauvaise volonté.

Corvus jeta un regard peu approfondi sur la créature toujours perchée sur son buste. Derrière ses lunettes à monture d'écailles, ses grands yeux noisettes avaient enfin terminé de le fixer pour concentrer toute leur attention sur la terrifiante sorcière en noir. Ses doigts aux articulations toujours malmenées tremblaient faiblement entre ses mains. Il respirait par à-coups, comme si sa pétrification momentanée avait aussi atteint ses poumons. Une fine pellicule de transpiration commençait à coller ses épais cheveux bruns à son front.

" _La peur, mon p'tit, c'est quand ton instinct te dit de fuir pour ta vie. C'pour ça qu'y faut toujours pouvoir se carapater en courant à tout moment et préparer ses sorties à l'avance. La préparation, mon grand, y'a qu'ça de vrai. Parce que la chance, c'est bien beau, mais ça fini toujours par tourner et te renvoyer ta merde en plein visage. Alors qu'si tu glisses de la Poudre d'Obscurité dans ta poche ou qu'tu repères à l'avance toutes les fenêtres d'un bâtiment louche, tu transformes une situation merdique en une fuite miraculeuse._ " lui avait raconté un sorcier un peu trop alcoolisé.

La fuite, malheureusement dans ce cas présent, n'était pas une opportunité pour Corvus Potter. Et pourtant, le jeune garçon désirait tellement mettre les pieds hors de cette maison qu'il se sentait presque capable de saboter la fraîche bonne entente des adultes avec quelques mots bien placés.

Presque.

Parce que rien en ce monde ne pourrait le forcer à refuser de suivre la volonté de ses parents. Même pas ses propres besoins.

\- Si vous proposez, articula Dorea dans un fin sourire taquin. Nous ne serions pas contre un peu d'or ou quelques-uns de vos ouvrages sur la métamorphose alchimique.

Fleamont plissa ses yeux sombres et pinça fermement ses lèvres ridées.

\- Ces ouvrages n'existent pas, affirma-t-il en se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur sa canne.

\- Flamel aurait dû nous écouter et les détruire, ajouta froidement la sorcière en noir. Pas vous les envoyer en pensant qu'ils seront en sécurité.

\- Ces ouvrages m'ont été confiés, Dorea, pour la même raison que L'objet. Parce que je suis capable de les protéger mieux que toute personne sur cette Terre, Charlus compris, embrayèrent les adultes sur un énième sujet de dispute.

\- Dumbledore a déjà sucé tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce vieux fossile, Fleamont, il n'a aucun besoin de ses écrits, claqua la voix glaçante et légèrement méprisante de sa mère. L'objet est tout autre chose, et vous le savez.

Le dos du vieillard craqua sinistrement, sa stature beaucoup plus imposante maintenant qu'il ne se tenait plus courbé sur sa canne.

\- Non, décréta le sorcier ayant les compétences et l'assurance nécessaires pour tenir tête à sa redoutable mère sans un frémissement de terreur.

Les deux sorciers se duellèrent muettement du regard un long moment ; aucun d'eux ne désirant baisser les yeux et admettre leur défaite.

Le garçon pendant ce temps, avait recommencé à le fixer inconfortablement de ses yeux noisettes.

Corvus Potter _détestait_ être fixé par d'autres yeux que ceux de ses parents.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait était presque physique. Comme si des doigts immatériels se glissaient sous ses vêtements pour toucher le moindre grain de peau ; commençant par sa nuque pour ensuite descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se diffuser partout sur son corps. Comme une main le saisissant par la nuque pour le maintenir immobile et la pointe chaude d'une baguette contre sa tempe.

" _Ha !_ ", ricanait encore l'homme dans son esprit. " _Vous pensez vraiment que je n'aurais pas la force de tuer le rejeton de deux monstres comme vous ? Ce serait rendre service au Monde Magique._ " avait affirmé l'auror le tenant en joue pour se faire obéir de ses parents.

Le poids du garçon sur sa poitrine devint soudainement insupportable. Les petits doigts gonflés lui brûlaient la paume des mains. Les jambes de par et d'autres de son torse le comprimaient plus douloureusement qu'un corset. Le souffle expiré sur son visage lui inspirait des hauts-le-cœur de dégoût. Et, toujours, _toujours_ , ces yeux se fichant dans son crâne comme deux tisonniers fauchés à blanc.

Corvus repoussa le corps bouillant et palpitant loin de lui, se redressant en position assise et usant de plus de force que nécessaire pour se débarrasser de la menace. Le garçon tomba lourdement sur ses coudes dans un gémissement douloureux.

Un énième silence pesant prit place dans le salon.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, protesta boudeusement le garçon en se massant un coude. C'pas cool, râla-t-il dans une moue enfantine.

Un frisson descendit de l'échine de l'enfant ayant bravé l'une des consignes de sa mère. Corvus coula un regard discret vers la sorcière en noir, s'attendant à trouver un éclat familier de déception dans ses yeux gris.

Dans ces pupilles couleur acier, il ne décela qu'inquiétude et tristesse, mêlés d'une pointe de résignation.

Comme si cet esprit tranchant n'avait pas besoin de Legilimencie pour savoir quelles pensées parcouraient son crâne, quelles faiblesses agitaient son corps.

Une vague de honte força Corvus à baisser les yeux.

Si seulement il avait su régner sur ses émotions et maîtriser les gestes le trahissant. Si seulement il avait été autre chose qu'insuffisant aux yeux de ses parents. Si seulement il avait réussi à être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Alors, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas décidé de se débarrasser de lui.

" _Je sais que tu ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, Corvus._ " lui avait dit son père en s'agenouillant à son niveau pour lui prendre les épaules. " _Te faire souffrir a toujours été ce que nous souhaitions plus que tout éviter. Et il nous apparaît de plus en plus clairement qu'à chaque jour qui passe, à chaque endroit où nous allons, ta mère et moi te faisons souffrir."_ lui avait-il avoué en fichant ses yeux sombres dans les siens _. "Une fois adulte, si tel est ton choix, saches qu'une place t'attend à nos côtés. Mais en attendant, nos chemins doivent se séparer."_ avait durement claqué sa voix comme un maillet de juge entérinant une sentence. " _Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur, mon fils. Tu peux douter de tout, - toutes tes croyances, tout ce que nous t'avons appris vont d'ailleurs se faire ébranler - mais pas de l'amour que ta mère et moi te portons_." avait-il fini en lui prenant tendrement le visage de ses mains calleuses pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur le front avec toute la tendresse et délicatesse du monde.

Encore une fois, les yeux de l'enfant l'irritèrent tout en commençant à s'humidifier, et une pelote d'aiguilles se logea dans sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père lui faisait ses adieux, mais cette fois-ci était différente de toutes les autres. Cette fois-ci, ses parents ne le laissaient pas sous la garde d'une famille de moldus ensorcelés ou de connaissances menacées. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas que de promesses d'amour inconditionnel et de sages conseils pour assurer sa survie dans le cas improbable où ses parents tomberaient sur une proie plus forte qu'eux. Cette fois-ci, la séparation ne durerait pas que quelques semaines, mais au plus court sept longues et interminables années. Cette fois-ci, les êtres faisant son monde étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était trop faible pour vivre avec eux.

" _Pleurer n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit à régler ses problèmes._ " l'admonesta la voix de son père.

La tête brune du garçon se pencha une énième fois sur le côté, ses lunettes finissant finalement par glisser de son nez pour venir s'abattre au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Corvus ferma ses yeux avec force, résistant à la tentation de se plaquer les paumes sur ses orbites brûlantes, désirant plus que tout que ce moment présent n'existe pas, tout simplement incapable d'affronter encore une fois l'attaque verbale de l'autre Potter et la déception qu'il imaginait omniprésente dans les yeux de sa mère.

\- Corvus, commença Dorea de la voix douce qu'elle employait avec lui quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois.

L'enfant préféra garder ses yeux scellés plutôt que de faire face à la réalité. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même que les larmes qui s'amoncelaient sous ses paupières n'allaient pas traîtreusement dévaler de son visage.

" _L'espoir fait vivre._ " avait grassement ricané une moldue se moquant des ambitions et des rêves de l'une de ses voisines.

Un craquement d'articulations se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de Corvus. Une main qu'il connaissait intimement, à la peau sèche, ridée et déformée de cicatrices en tout genre, se posa délicatement contre sa joue gauche. Le parfum âcre et léger de sang coagulé emplit subitement ses narines.

\- Mon enfant, lui souffla sa mère dans un murmure presque indistinct mais foisonnant d'émotions.

Contrairement à son père, elle n'avait jamais été femme à discourir éternellement sur ses tourments intérieurs et sentiments qui débordaient de son coeur. Elle se contentait de gestes précieux d'une délicatesse rare, de quelques mots chargés en intensité, et de regards fichés dans l'âme.

Une main sur sa joue. Son prénom murmuré. Il ne lui manquait de son regard gris pour parachever le tableau. Pour terminer son dernier adieu.

Malgré toute sa volonté, une goutte salée glissa de ses paupières et dévala sa joue pour terminer sa course contre la main de sa mère. Des hoquets silencieux secouèrent sa carcasse au fur et à mesure qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses sanglots. Ses mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes masquer ses yeux fermés, plaquant le talon de ses paumes contre ses orbites ; à la fois pour réfréner ses larmes, cacher son état disgracieux à la vue de tous et nier une nouvelle fois l'inéluctable.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres lui tira un gémissement étranglé.

" _Pleurer n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit à régler ses problèmes._ " l'admonestait éternellement la voix de son père dans son esprit.

Une deuxième main vint prendre en coupe son autre joue, l'angle hasardeux d'une articulation détruite par un maléfice facilement reconnaissable au toucher.

\- Regarde-moi, lui implora sa mère en ignorant exceptionnellement leur public pour laisser deviner sa vulnérabilité.

Jamais, de sa courte mémoire d'enfant, Dorea Potter ne s'était un jour abaissée à laisser paraître ses émotions et ses faiblesses à la vue d'individus autres que son époux ou son fils.

Jamais.

Troublé et intensément coupable de ce qu'il forçait à faire la mère qu'il aimait et admirait tant, Corvus ouvrit enfin ses paupières, et croisa le regard gris qu'il voyait à chaque fois dans un miroir.

Le visage de la femme devant lui n'avait guère de point commun avec la sorcière en noir venue réclamer sa propriété légitime. Disparu, le mépris glacé enrobé d'une belle couche de politesse factice. A la place, il ne voyait que sa mère, dévastée par ses pleurs et sa détresse, et incapable d'alléger son fardeau en s'en prenant aux responsables de son état.

" _Ha !_ ", avait ricané l'auror le tenant en joue de sa baguette. " _Vous pensez vraiment que je n'aurais pas la force de tuer le rejeton de deux monstres comme vous ? Ce serait rendre service au Monde Magique._ " avait-il affirmé avant que la dague de sa mère ne file dans un éclat argenté à travers la pièce et ne lui sectionne la main.

Ses mains d'enfant s'accrochèrent désespérément aux manches sombres de la sorcière sinistre, sentant distraitement les formes familières des armes qu'elle y cachait. Ses dents percèrent sa lèvre inférieure dans une vaine tentative de retenir un geignement pathétique.

\- Mère… gémit fatalement le garçon de onze ans à travers sa gorge serrée.

La seule chose qui retenait encore Corvus de se jeter sans aucune dignité dans ses bras marqués par les années et les combats, fut la présence discrète mais néanmoins existante des deux autres Potter.

Sa mère n'eut pas ce cas de conscience.

Son fils la vit contredire tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris, toute cette dignité qu'elle gardait même au seuil de la Mort, parce qu'en cet instant, dans ses yeux de l'exacte même teinte que les siens, il pouvait distinguer entre ses cils perler une larme.

Corvus avait jusqu'à ce jour ignoré que sa mère possédait la capacité physique de pleurer.

\- Eh bien, interrompit la voix acide d'Euphemia dégoulinant de sarcasme et de condescendance. Deux Black faisant preuve d'humanité, qui l'aurait cru ? railla-t-elle sous l'oeillade meurtrière du vieillard.

Les pouces rugueux de sa mère sur son visage nettoyèrent les preuves de sa faiblesse en deux gestes symétriques ; et l'instant de communion fut terminé.

\- Ma chère, ce commentaire était gravement déplacé, la réprimanda Fleamont en claquant fermement sa canne sur le parquet.

La femme arqua un sourcil belliqueux, nullement impressionnée par le bruit de maillet ou la désapprobation palpable de son époux.

\- Quand on pénètre chez moi en détruisant ma porte d'entrée, menace mon fils et nous extorque nos biens, j'estime avoir le droit de m'exprimer sans hypocrisie, rétorqua-t-elle en levant bien haut son menton aux chairs pendantes.

Elle aurait, bien évidemment, croisé les bras pour ponctuer sa déclaration, si ces derniers n'étaient pas occupés à tenir un coffret en bois laqué ayant la taille et le volume d'un grimoire.

Dorea Potter retira ses mains des joues de sa progéniture et se releva du sol où elle était accroupie en quelques craquements lugubres de ses genoux. Plus droite que la Justice, elle toisa de toute sa hauteur l'impertinente, son masque de statue funèbre de niveau vissé sur ses traits.

\- C'est _ça_ , le truc que tout le monde veut ? lâcha le garçon en posant un regard de convoitise sur le coffret.

Apparemment, Fleamont Potter n'avait pas jugé judicieux de mettre son rejeton dans la confidence des responsabilités que leur nom leur incombait. De ce que Corvus connaissait du marmot, il s'agissait là d'une décision d'une sagesse exemplaire. _Personne_ de sain d'esprit n'irait raconter un secret vieux de plusieurs siècles et d'une importance capitale à un gamin adoptant des inconnus sur un coup de tête impulsif.

Euphemia foudroya pour la forme sa mère du regard, puis s'avança pour lui donner L'objet. A la lumière des bougies, la laque prenait des nuances mauve et rouge révélant un enchantement. Un fin liseret doré décorait les arêtes de la boîte, composé de minuscules caractères indiscernables depuis la distance du parquet où se trouvaient encore les deux enfants.

Puis, enfin, après l'interminable discussion, la propriété légitime de son père fut présentée à Dorea. La sorcière en noir approcha royalement sa main du bois laqué, passant la paume au-dessus du coffret sans jamais le froler. Des étincelles cramoisies jaillirent soudainement du bois pour repousser l'intrusion.

\- Mhmm… entonna-t-elle pensivement en retirant sa main. Un sort de protection de la Vallée des Mystères du Mont Tianzhu, très ingénieux, complimenta-t-elle Fleamont d'un sobre signe de tête.

Et, avant même que l'un des deux fossiles puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Dorea plongea sa main gauche dans sa manche droite, retira sa dague et planta son arme fétiche en plein sur le couvercle laqué dans un éclair argenté. La femme hulula d'outrage en même temps qu'un crépitement électrique et une dizaine de faisceaux colorés apparaissaient dans le salon cossu.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'avait commencé cette débauche de sons et de couleurs, le silence régna à nouveau dans la demeure.

\- Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu demander la clef, grinça le vieillard de nouveau courbé sur sa canne.

\- Certes, approuva sa mère dans un micro-sourire avant de soulever le couvercle du coffret maintenant inoffensif.

La dague de sa mère était restée plantée dans le bois, butant contre la poitrine d'Euphemia et luisant dans un éclat argenté à la lumière du chandelier. Corvus n'avait pas besoin d'observer l'arme pour savoir quelles inscriptions étaient présentes sur la lame.

" ' _Toujours purs'_ " avait grogné sa mère dans un dégoût et une haine tangibles.

Plus qu'avec sa baguette, c'était avec le couteau en argent des Black que Dorea réglait ses comptes. Nombre d'êtres peu coopératifs s'étaient fait menacés, nombre de gorges avaient été tranchées, nombre d'abdomen avaient été évidés comme des poissons, nombre de visages avaient été lacérés, et nombre de doigts avaient été sectionnés. Quand sa mère avait besoin de faire preuve de violence, c'était avec cette arme qu'elle faisait couler le sang.

C'était cette même lame qui s'était plantée, dans un mouvement, un seul, dans la gorge du passant innocent, toutes ces années auparavant.

" _Necessitas non habet legem._ " avait écrit un moldu mort depuis longtemps. Ou, plus populairement : Nécessité fait loi.

Corvus se souvenait encore, de la terreur sur les traits de sa mère, de leur course à travers une ville moldue, de l'obscurité seulement percée par des lampadaires, des cris des sorciers leur promettant mille tourments, du médaillon de la sorcière torturant son père…

Corvus se souvenait encore, des proies devenues chasseurs, et des chasseurs devenus proies.

Et, parce que nécessité faisait loi, et qu'une femme acculée avait eu besoin de se cacher au plus profond du monde moldu, elle avait tranché la gorge d'un homme pour le dépouiller plus facilement de son argent.

Parfois, il semblait à Corvus que le premier souvenir de sa courte vie était sa mère, le déposant dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle, remontant sa robe et descendant son décolleté, marchant avec calcul vers un passant innocent, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules, et, dans un mouvement, un seul, démontrant l'aisance et l'habitude du geste, lui plantait sa dague dans la gorge.

" _Ta mère et moi sommes des tueurs, Corvus. Quelles que soient nos raisons et nos justifications, nous ne sommes guère mieux que les êtres que nous éliminons. N'oublies jamais que quand on s'abaisse au niveau de ceux que l'on traque, on finit fatalement par devenir comme eux._ " lui répéta à nouveau la voix de son père.

Ou, comme Corvus l'avait constaté, les traqués devenaient les traqueurs ; et rien ne les distinguait plus vraiment à part leurs principes.

" _Sale chien de traître !_ " avait feulé la sorcière à travers les hurlements de souffrance de son père. " _Quand je pense à la confiance que le Maître te portait ! Quand je repense à tous tes beaux discours sur les principes et les valeurs morales !_ " avait-elle craché de rage en défonçant de son talon la mâchoire de son père.

Corvus ne savait plus vraiment comment ses parents et lui s'étaient sortis de ce bourbier plus ou moins indemnes. Il se souvenait juste avoir aidé à lester de pierres le corps décapité de la sorcière et l'avoir vu sombrer dans un fleuve. Le pendentif en or toujours accroché au cadavre, un triangle et un cercle reliés par un segment vertical, avait brillé une ultime fois dans l'obscurité de l'eau avant de disparaître définitivement de leur vie.

Les mains abimées de sa mère, aux ongles spécialement incrustés de sang pour l'occasion, s'approchèrent avec grande précaution du coffret. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Corvus tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le contenu tant convoité de la boîte. L'autre garçon, quant à lui, n'eut pas ce genre de cas de conscience, et se jeta sur ses petites jambes pour aller trottiner gaiement jusqu'aux deux sorcières. N'appréciant absolument pas que cet odieux petit bonhomme ait le privilège de distinguer L'objet avant lui, Corvus se redressa en vitesse en position verticale et jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la source inépuisable de conflits.

" _Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire_." lui souffla la voix de son père.

L'objet reposant au fond de la boîte paraissait être fait d'une matière trop fluide pour être solide. Sa couleur argentée ne réfléchissait nullement la lumière des chandelles, mais semblait en revanche étrangement les absorber.

" _Le poids de notre nom, Corvus, signifie que nos devoirs et responsabilités passent avant notre bonheur ou nos vies_." lui avait répété son père un nombre incalculable de fois.

La Relique conservée loin de la cupidité des Hommes par la famille Potter. Celle que la Mort avait offerte au plus malin des trois frères dans un bref moment d'arrogance.

La Cape d'Invisibilité.

\- Ca ressemble à de l'eau solide, intervint le garçon en fronçant ses sourcils myopes de perplexité, ses lunettes fissurées fermement maintenues sur son nez pointu.

Sa mère se tourna vers le gamin, son masque imperméable ne laissant deviner aucune émotion.

\- Si malheur devait nous arriver, et que tu devais un jour prendre la charge de Lord Potter, dit-elle cérémonieusement au petit morveux. Il est juste que tu saches exactement les chaînes qui s'associent à ton nom.

\- Rien que des traditions vétustes et un délire perpétué par des fanatiques, objecta la femme tenant toujours le coffret.

\- Délire en lequel je crois, Euphemia, ajouta doucement Fleamont. Et en lequel tu t'es engagée quand tu as accepté de m'épouser.

A ce rappel, la colère de la femme désenfla sensiblement. Pour seul signe de son mécontentement, elle pinça ses lèvres fripées de l'exacte même façon que le môme buté quand il avait refusé de le lâcher.

Quelles que soient les conditions moralement louches de sa naissance, James Potter partageait des caractéristiques physiques frappantes avec Euphemia. Les mêmes yeux noisettes, le même froncement de sourcils, la même pugnacité pour énerver les gens, la même moue boudeuse…

Sa mère plongea ses mains dans la matière indéfinissable. La cape épousait chacun de ses doigts quand elle la retira de son coffret, glissant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'une des extrémités touche le parquet ciré.

\- Il est fort possible qu'aucun de vous d'eux n'ai plus l'opportunité de l'admirer, prononça gravement la sorcière en noir en leur présentant la Cape.

Comme hypnotisé, Corvus toucha la matière impossible avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. La Cape était froide ; comme un suaire, comme la Mort dont elle était issue. Un lent frisson descendit de sa nuque jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Et, malgré la funeste sensation qu'il ressentait, il continua de jouer avec le tissu surréel trop solide pour être liquide.

A côté de lui, pour une fois correctement silencieux comme le dictait le sacré de cet instant, James empoignait de ses petits doigts la matière impossible. Ses yeux noisettes étaient fixés avec intensité sur la Cape, comme si observer la Relique allait lui fournir l'explication de son existence. Corvus pouvait voir ses poils se dresser sur ses avant-bras, conférant à sa peau infantile un tout nouveau sens à l'appellation "chaire de poule".

\- C'est magnifique, souffla l'odieux petit morveux avec émerveillement.

\- Tout ce qui a été touché par la Mort l'est souvent, approuva solennellement sa mère. Imagine ce que des êtres malintentionnés pourrait faire avec, ajouta-t-elle sombrement. C'est pour cela que nous allons La cacher à un endroit où nul ne pourra La trouver.

\- Et le jour où vous mourrez, vous pensez vraiment qu'Elle sera en sécurité sans personne pour savoir où Elle se trouve ? grinça amèrement la femme.

\- Nous avons mis en place des contingences pour ce cas de figure, affirma-t-elle sans se démonter.

\- Et nous sommes, bien entendu, censés vous croire sur parole ? railla la septuagénaire.

\- En effet, approuva sobrement sa mère.

Euphemia ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'époumoner une énième fois contre le culot de Lady Potter, et se fit fort peu gracieusement couper la parole par nul autre que son fils.

\- Un truc bizarre contre un grand-frère, moi, je trouve que c'est un échange carrément rentable, osa sortir l'effroyable petit morveux dans un sourire d'une stupidité effrayante.

Dorea laissa un mince sourire craqueler son masque austère.

\- Je suis ravie que tu le prennes de cette façon, dit-elle en récupérant la Cape.

La main droite de sa mère tira sa baguette de sa manche gauche et la sorcière en noir invoqua son sac de voyage, relégué à l'entrée du salon. L'objet de confection moldu avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais contenait encore tous les enchantements empêchant des curieux de fouiner dans leurs affaires. Ses parents l'avaient récupéré au milieu d'un festin de wendigos, parmi d'autres effets personnels que les malheureux campeurs avaient eu sur eux quand ils avaient croisé le chemin des prédateurs.

La sorcière en noir délogea sa dague du couvercle, une écharde voltigeant dans les airs sous la force de son geste. Elle replaça ses deux armes fétiches dans leurs manches respectives. La précieuse Relique fut roulée en boule sans état d'âme et empactée en quelques gestes au milieu des possessions de la redoutable sorcière. Euphemia, naturellement, se fit un devoir de protester vocalement contre ce traitement jugé irrespectueux. Dorea l'ignora superbement et se tourna vers le vénérable sorcier, son sac en toile grise d'ors et déjà harnaché sur une épaule.

La gorge de Corvus se retrouva entravée par une nouvelle pelote d'épingles.

" _Pleurer n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit à régler ses problèmes._ " l'admonesta encore la voix de son père.

Et pleurer ne l'aiderait pas. Et pleurer ne changerait en rien l'inéluctabilité de la situation.

\- Je vous confie la chair de ma chair, Fleamont, prononça sa mère avec gravité, son menton tellement levé qu'il en devenait parallèle au sol. Si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, mon époux et moi n'aurons aucun scrupule à vous faire comprendre notre _douleur_ de parents en deuil, le menaça-t-elle une ultime fois dans un sourire cordial.

\- Comment _osez-vous_ ?! éructa la femme en balançant le coffret désormais inutile sur son parquet ciré dans un facras de bois brisé.

Imperturbable, Dorea Potter toisa le couple de vieux sorciers.

\- Si c'est un Serment Inviolable que vous voulez, Dorea, comme pour la clef, il vous suffisait de demander, grinça sarcastiquement le vénérable sorcier.

\- Un quoi ? souffla le garçon jusqu'ici oublié.

\- Non, répondit sa mère en coulant un regard calculateur vers le marmot devant elle. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, jugea-t-elle en scrutant l'enfant se ratatinant sur lui-même.

Quoi que voyait sa mère chez cet odieux petit bonhomme, Corvus ne le saurait sans doute jamais…

\- Je vous _jure_ que je laisserais rien lui arriver, promit l'arrogant petit bonhomme perdu dans l'ombre de la sorcière d'une voix fluette. A condition que vous acceptiez qu'il devienne mon frère, osa-t-il marchander avec sa meurtrière de mère.

Corvus fut tellement estomaqué par le culot monstrueux de cette impertinente créature, qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Son visage, malheureusement, devait être loin du masque imperméable auquel il aspirait.

\- Mais _certainement pas_ , s'indigna le concerné incapable de rester de glace devant une déclaration pareille.

\- Accordé, répondit cérémonieusement sa mère dans un infime sourire.

 _\- Quoi_?! piailla sans grâce l'enfant vendu au plus offrant avant de refermer rapidement sa bouche dans un bruit parfaitement audible.

Sa mère se tourna lentement vers lui, l'une de ses mains venant se poser avec une délicatesse familière sur le dessus de son crâne. Sa silhouette sombre bloquait la lumière des chandeliers, masquant dans l'ombre une grande partie de son visage anguleux, et ne lui permettant pas de voir les quelques micro-expressions qu'aurait pu lui montrer la sorcière.

\- Sois heureux, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de retirer sa main dans un courant d'air glacé et de marcher hors de son champ de vision.

Et. C'était enfin arrivé. Le moment tant redouté. Que sa mère avait expédié en cinq secondes quand il avait fallu près d'une heure à son père.

Plus de "Sois prudent". Plus de "Ne te fais pas remarquer". Plus de "Reste en vie". Plus de "Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur". Que Corvus avait toujours entendu sa mère prononcer avant leurs départs aux retours incertains.

Cet adieu, qu'il vivait à cet instant, différait gravement de tous ceux qu'il avait connu.

" _Pleurer n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit à régler ses problèmes._ "

C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa mère avant près d'une décennie. Peut-être même de sa vie. Et la dernière chose qu'il retiendrait d'elle, serait le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant de lui.

Son cœur d'enfant explosa dans sa poitrine, délogeant la boule coincée dans sa gorge et ouvrant les vannes de ses larmes.

Corvus se retourna, une supplication au bord des lèvres et sa vision brouillée par ses yeux noyés.

La silhouette sombre et trouble traversa le seuil du salon sans se retourner.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Pour dire _quoi_ , il ne savait pas. Qu'elle l'emmène avec lui ? Qu'elle ne le laisse pas avec ces individus ? Qu'il pouvait faire mieux pour être à sa hauteur, si seulement elle lui donnait une nouvelle chance ? Qu'il n'avait aucune envie de vivre sans ses parents ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux sans eux ? Que pour lui aussi, ils seraient à jamais dans son coeur ?

Et, alors qu'il cherchait encore _quoi_ dire à sa mère, il prit conscience que cet adieu manquait un élément capital. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire et que ses parents n'attendaient pas de lui.

Faire à son tour ses adieux.

Dire une dernière fois à quel point il aimait sa mère. Dire qu'il ne renoncerait jamais aux valeurs qui lui avaient été inculquées. Dire qu'il survivrait à ses sept années d'enfer, tant qu'il avait la confirmation qu'il pourrait rejoindre ses parents après. Dire qu'il était fier d'être leur fils. Dire que, malgré toutes les difficultés, il ne regrettait pas un instant avec eux. Dire qu'il espérait plus que tout pouvoir les revoir un jour. Dire qu'il ne cesserait jamais de les aimer一

Le besoin irrépressible de _dire quelque chose_ enfla en lui, et一

" _Seuls les idiots désirant perdre ce qu'ils ont de plus cher professent leur amour devant un public anonyme._ " avait un jour reniflé sa mère.

Et Corvus referma sa bouche.

Et la silhouette de Dorea Potter disparu de sa vie sans qu'un mot ne sorte de sa gorge.

" _Il est toujours plus facile de regretter un mauvais geste qu'un acte manqué._ " avait philosophé un passager d'un train quelconque.

L'enfant déglutit en ayant l'impression que ses mots non prononcés étaient des bouts de verre le lacérant de l'intérieur.

\- Bon débarras, grogna la femme en se penchant pour ramasser les ruines du coffret laqué.

Corvus avait la sensation que quelque chose _mourrait_ à l'intérieur de lui.

L'intrus eut l'impression de fixer la porte du salon pendant une éternité, entendant les voix autour de lui mais n'en comprenant aucun sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main chaude se glisse timidement dans la sienne.

\- Ça va aller, lui promit vainement James Potter. C'est pas grave de pleurer, tu sais, lui dit-il avec une compassion qui n'écoeura pas, pour une fois, l'étranger.

Peut-être méritait-il d'être laissé sur le bas côté d'une route, si la pitié d'un gamin ne connaissant _rien_ de la dureté du monde lui inspirait autre chose que du dégoût.

" _Rien que de la faiblesse._ " siffla sa mère dans son esprit.

Malgré cette voix lui ordonnant de faire bonne figure, de tenir droit et de ne laisser _personne_ le voir _faible_ , Corvus serra les doigts chauds contre les siens. Pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la première fois de sa courte vie, il laissa transparaître sciemment une trace de ses émotions. Il se laissa être réconforté par quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents, par un autre Potter dont il ne connaissait rien d'autre que son caractère d'enfant gâté et protégé de la réalité du monde. Il puisa dans ce contact physique le soutien nécessaire pour décoller ses yeux gris de cette porte et faire face au monde qui était désormais le sien.

\- Et si nous te préparions une chambre ? proposa Fleamont dans un sourire désolé.

Corvus préféra opiner du chef plutôt que prendre le risque de se ridiculiser en parlant.

\- La bleue, Père, la bleue, souffla un peu trop fort le garçon fermement attaché à son bras.

Rien que pour la figure pincée et contrariée d'Euphemia, l'intrus hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Le morveux sautilla sur place d'excitation, tirant plusieurs fois sur sa main dans le processus.

\- Tu vas voir, lui promit une nouvelle fois le garçon en le traînant jusqu'aux étages supérieurs dans un immense sourire béat le rendant plus encore jeune et stupide. Tu seras heureux avec nous, décréta-t-il avec toute la candeur naïve d'un enfant persuadé que le monde allait cesser de tourner s'il le demandait assez fort.

Corvus avait vu ce qui était arrivé aux imbéciles pensant pouvoir braver l'univers et ses lois cruelles. Il s'agissait là d'une leçon qu'il avait apprise avec le son des fusils et le bruit mécanique des machines rasant des bâtiments.

Le nombre de dures vérités ayant été cachées au garçon devait être impressionnant. Sans leçons pour comprendre comment tournait le monde, le gosse était un aveugle courant au bord d'un précipice. Il suffirait d'un instant, d'une infime petite chose, pour qu'il s'écrase au sol.

La question, maintenant, était de savoir si Corvus avait envie d'apprendre à ce morveux comment retirer le bandeau d'innocence sur ses yeux noisettes, et s'il esquisserait un geste pour l'empêcher de fatalement sauter dans le vide.

James continuait de le traîner à travers les escaliers grinçants, sa prise inflexible sur sa main froide.

La réponse, était la même que pour le reste du monde.

* * *

**Je souhaite préciser que je n'ai trouvé aucune fic n'existe sur le fils sans nom de Dorea et Charlus. Donc, si quelqu'un veut se dévouer, ou connait une autre fic, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.**

**Comme toujours, si une faute vous crève les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

**Bonne journée ! ^^**

**SEY**


End file.
